The Mystery of the Stolen Diamond
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: Complete Nancy and Ned are on their honeymoon when the town they are staying near gets robbed many times and a famous diamond gets stolen!Nancy can't resist a mystery,even if it's on her honeymoon and she has to sneak around Ned
1. Marriage

**Here is the first (really short) chapter of my first Nancy Drew story. Just give it a chance. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew, I don't own Ned Nickerson, I don't own Nancy Drew, I don't own Ned Nickerson... Oh, and I do not own George, Bess, Mr. Drew, Nancy's roadster, or anything that was mentioned in the Nancy Drew books. Other then that I own everything. DO NOT STEAL!**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Ned and Nancy grinned at each other before leaning in for their first kiss as a married couple.

As the crowd applauded, Nancy could not help but think back to how this all got started.

First being best friends, but avoiding feelings, Ned and Nancy finally began to date whenever Nancy was not working on a case. They did that for two years before Ned finally got the courage, and enough of Nancy's time, to propose. He did that in front of her house after she had just finished a bid diamond thief case. Of course she said yes, and now, four months later, they were now a married couple. Of course, many people had protested, mostly because Nancy and Ned were only 18, much to young and naive by people's thoughts. But the happy couple had ignored them and were now walking back down the aisle to go and enjoy and carefully planned reception that Nancy had made.

After cutting the cake, dancing for what seemed like all night and thanking everyone for coming, Nancy and Ned and ran out to their car (Nancy's old style roadster), with the guests throwing confetti and began the drive to their honeymoon up in the mountains for a week.

But danger and mystery did not take a break even for the greatest girl detective's honeymoon, as they were to soon find out.

**I know that this was a REALLY short chapter, but I just needed to get the wedding out of the way and get them to the honeymoon. I PROMISE that this story will be longer, have talking and be better then the first chapter. You just have to read the second chapter that I will hopefully have up soon. But Please Review this chapter and let me know how you like it so far. Thanks! Until I write again, Li Li**

**P.S. Check out my blog all about writing: Writing tips, book reviews, my fan fiction and my own stories! Just go to www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com Thanks!**


	2. A Mystery?

**Here is the second chapter, ENJOY!**

Nancy could not help but laugh out loud as Ned carried her over the threshold of the small inn that they would be staying at for their honeymoon. What had made her laugh was that Ned almost lost his balance and fell but was able to just barely set her on her feet in the doorway before he leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath.

Nancy continued to laugh at Ned, even when he glared at her, but he soon began laughing too. But Nancy still had o commend Ned on his attempt at being a gentleman. He had carried her all the way from the car to the door, and that was no small feat.

When Ned and Nancy finally got control of themselves, Ned carried their bags over to the front desk and rang the bell. A middle aged women, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, came from the back and smiled at them. "Ah, you must be the Nickerson's. We don't have any other newlyweds booked and you both glow with that new marriage light."

Nancy blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, we are. And you are?"

"Helen, Helen Cook. I own this place. If you need anything just come and find me down here or call me on my cell phone. My number is in the phonebook upstairs. Now, let me see." Helen looked through a small notebook and checked something off. She then reached under the counter and brought out a key that had a heart shaped tag that had the number three on it. "Here you go, your room is at the very end of the hall when you walk up the stairs. It has a heart on the door, so you can't miss it."

Ned took the key and asked. "What kind of things can we do in town? It seemed small."

Helen thought for a second. "Well, you can go to the local shops, you can go visit the small museum we have or you can go hiking on the carious trails we have around here. You can also rent a small boat and go down the river, although we don't have river rafting around here." Helen sighed. "But, if I were you, I would make sure to keep your door locked tight and not to take anything valuable with you. We have had a couple robberies around town and I try to keep the place locked up at night, but just in case, you might want to take precautions."

Nancy leaned forward and asked, her eyes wide, "Where did the robberies occur?"

"Oh down in the local shops. The jewelry store got robbed of some rings and the book store had half it's storage room of books stolen, but thankfully insurance has covered everything. The last robbery was two weeks ago, but you still have to be careful. But the funny thing is that only worthless things were stolen, nothing that would bring much value. Take the jewelry store. It had thousands of dollars worth of jewels there but the thief only stole five-hundred dollars worth of rings. It's a mystery, I tell you, a big mystery. The police around here are stumped, but because these were just small thefts we can't get any more help. Oh, there's my cell now. If you will excuse me." Helen hurried off to her office, leaving the couple at the counter.

Ned sighed and Nancy turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Ned looked at her. "You and I both know what's the matter. Even when we go on our honeymoon mystery still follows you and now you are going to go and try to solve this and leave me basically alone or you will drag me along into unknown danger. It just seems unfair."

"Ned, I promise you that I will not try to solve any mysteries, even unusual ones." Nancy took both of Ned's hands and looked up at him. "This is our honeymoon and it is just going to be about you and me, nothing else. Okay?"

Ned nodded. "Okay."

Nancy grinned. "Now, let's go and see what our room is like. And don't forget to be careful with the blue bag, it had fragile stuff in it."

Ned rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling as he followed Nancy up the stairs.

**I hope that you all the liked the chapter, but I can not read minds, only reviews! So help my poor mental abilities and send me a review, even a short one. THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	3. The night

**This is a short chapter, but please ENJOY!**

When Nancy opened the door to their honeymoon suit, she could not help but gasp. The room was exactly what she had wanted.

A large fluffy white bed with red pillows sat in the middle of the room, with night stands on each side. A large armoire stood across from it, but there was no t.v. in it. A door led to a small bathroom of to the side. But what really made Nancy gasp was the view from the large window.

Mountains surrounded the valley where a small town sat. On the edges of the town large meadows and forests almost gave the place a fairy tale feel. A river flowed from one end of the valley to the other and an occasional kayaker could be seen riding the rapids. Nancy had chosen the inn to stay at because she had heard that this place was beautiful, and it was. It was the perfect place to spend her honeymoon with her new husband.

Speaking of Ned, he had stood admiring the scenery beside Nancy until he turned around and began unpacking, leaving Nancy to continue admiring the valley. When Ned was done, he came up behind Nancy and wrapped his arms around her. Nancy smiled and leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling of being this close to him. Nancy gave Ned a quick kiss and then went over to get her nightgown. She left Ned to begin figuring out how to get his tie undone as she went to the bathroom to change.

She had not chosen any kind of lingerie for her wedding night because she did not want her first time to feel like she was a different (slightly more revealing) person. So she had chosen a simple, white nightgown that went with her whole 50's clothing style.

When she had changed, she brushed her hair a little to make it shine, thought about using perfume but decided against it and then smoothed out her nightgown a little, taking it all in. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and then went out into the bedroom, where she found Ned lying on the bed twiddling his thumbs.

Nancy smiled. Ned only twiddled his thumbs when he was nervous which made her feel better that he was just as nervous as she was about what was going to happen.

When she walked in, Ned looked up at her and smiled. She sat down beside him and they spent a few moments staring into each other's eyes before Ned reached up and kissed her. She slowly laid down on top of him before reaching up to turn off the lamp.

But what they did not know was that a burglar was working tonight in the town below them, carefully working out his plan.

**I know that this was a short chapter, but I want to keep you guys hooked so you will keep reading and I can only write so much fan fiction before my mind melts into mud. Please review and let me know how this (short) chapter was. THANKS! Until I write again, Li Li**


	4. The Next Morning

**Sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!**

Nancy slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through the window. She sighed, a feeling of relaxation coming over her. Suddenly, a hand made its way down across her stomach to her hand. She startled slightly but then relaxed when she felt the owner of the hand kiss on her on the cheek. Nancy rolled over to see a smiling Ned sitting up beside her.

"Good morning, my love, how are you this fine morning?"

Nancy giggled and answered, "Pretty good considering how my night was. How about you?"

Ned shrugged. "Oh, I would say that I am just about perfect."

Nancy giggled again and snuggled up against Ned, enjoying her first morning with her husband.

After a bit Nancy looked up at Ned and asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Ned thought for a moment then shrugged. "I do not know. I would be just fine if we spent the whole day in bed, but if you want to go somewhere then I am okay with that too."

Nancy rolled her eyes and sat up. "I know why you want to stay in bed, but we would need to go and eat at some point and besides, there are so many places to go and look at in town. I promised Beth and George that I would get them wonderful souvenirs, so we have to go and shop." Nancy jumped out of bed, put on a robe and headed towards the bathroom, calling behind her shoulder. "Now get up. I do not want to have to force you out of bed today."

Ned groaned but grinned. Nancy Drew, now with Nickerson on the end, was always on the move.

A little while later Ned and Nancy walked down into the dining room, Ned with his arm around Nancy's waist and her head on his shoulder.

Helen Cook could not help but smile as the two walked up to her as she set out the breakfast buffet. "You two are just the picture of newlywed hood. I hope that your first night here was good?"

Nancy blushed slightly but nodded. "Of course, our room was wonderful."

Helen nodded and started to set out toast. "Good, at least someone had a good night, unlike the owners of the import store in town."

Nancy looked up at Helen. "What happened?"

"Oh, the poor owners were robbed last night. They normally sell foreign souvenirs, mostly Chinese, and they had several jars and dolls stolen, but thankfully none of the expensive stuff. They had insurance, but it is still unfortunate that the nice couple was robbed." Helen shook her head. "Well, all I can say is you had better keep your door locked at night and when you leave. The last thing I need is for this place to get robbed too, although I do not have really anything of value around. But, do not let me spoil your first day as a couple. You go and enjoy the town and feel free to ask me if you need help." Helen walked back to the kitchen, leaving Nancy and Ned to think over this new situation that they found themselves close to.

Nancy smiled up at Ned and led him to one of the tables. "Well, we had better get some food and I think that it would be great to go and check out the town. Maybe we could go shopping and hit the museum that Helen mentioned. What do you think?"

Ned eyed Nancy suspiciously but nodded. "Okay, but I want to come back here as soon as possible. I do not want a robbery to ruin our time here."

Nancy nit Ned's shoulder playfully. "Oh, stop being so mopey. We will have a wonderful honeymoon, I promise. Now, I saw some pancakes that looked absolutely delicious."

Ned shook his head to try and get rid of his feeling of depression and followed Nancy to the buffet.

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short, so PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	5. Begining The Sneaking

**Sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!**

Ned grinned at Nancy as they strolled down the main street of the town near by. They had finished breakfast and were now looking at the various stores they passed.

Ned suddenly looked at the sporting goods store they walked past and Ned knew that he needed to get a new pair of hiking boots for himself. He steered Nancy towards the store.

Nancy glanced over her shoulder and stopped walking. "Actually, Ned, you go on. I saw a store down at the end of the street that I want to go and look at."

Ned stopped too. "Oh, well I can go with you. I can always get hiking boots at home."

Nancy shook her head. "No, no, you need hiking boots and besides, it would be a great souvenir to remember your honeymoon by. Also, I would not be of any help to you so you might as well go and try on boots and I can go check out that store. Does that sound good to you?"

Ned sighed but nodded. "Okay, but I will try not to take too long."

Nancy smiled and began to walk away. "Oh no, take as much time as you need. I think that store looks great and I want to browse. Bye."

Nancy waved and headed down the street, leaving Ned to just shake his head and go into the sporting goods store.

Nancy walked up to the store and looked in. An older man was standing in front of one of the display cases putting things back in it. Nancy smiled and walked in to talk to him.

What Nancy had not mentioned to Ned was that this store was the import store that had been robbed. Hey, a girl could look, right?

Nancy walked up to the man and he turned to her. "Sorry miss, the store is closed."

"I can understand that, but I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the robbery, if I may."

The man stared at her. "And who do you think you are?"

Nancy grinned and held out her hand. "Nancy Drew, um, Nickerson. I am a detective."

The man shook her hand and nodded. "I know the name. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is John Mark. I own this store with my wife, Harriet. I would be fine with telling you what happened."

Nancy brought out her notebook and got ready to write.

Mr. Mark watched her and then began. "Well, I heard a noise last night coming from the front of the store. You see, we live in the back of the building in a small apartment. My wife and I checked it out and found the door hanging on one hinge and one of our display cases broken. My wife called police and I looked to see what was stolen. Nothing of any value, a few jars and toy dolls but nothing else. Insurance covers it all."

"Did you see the robber?"

Mr. Mark shook his head. "No, the noise I heard sounded like glass being broken and then I believe I heard a car start, but nothing else. But what I do not understand is why the robbers, with some expensive jewelry pieces right next to the jars, did not steal those. These are some pretty strange people, but that is all I can tell you. The police showed up within about 5 minutes and did their job, but now all my wife and I can do is fix the display and get the door back up. Sorry that I can not tell you anything else about it."

"About what?"

Nancy spun around to find Ned standing in the doorway holding a shopping bag and staring at them.

Nancy quickly hid her notebook and smiled at Ned. "About those earrings right there. I thought that George would love them, but I wanted to know a little of their history. Sadly they are a little to expensive for my budget, but still fascinating to learn about."

Mr. Mark shrugged and went back to putting things away, leaving Nancy to lead Ned out of the store.

Ned stopped outside and eyed Nancy. "I thought you wanted to browse for a while."

Nancy shook her head and began to walk down the street. "I did, but it turned out not to be what I thought it was so I just talked to the owner about those earrings. Oh, look, there is a clothing store. A shirt would be prefect for Bess. Come on!"

Ned let Nancy drag him towards the store, while he stared at what the store was they just left.

**Sorry about the wait, but I hope you enjoyed this read. So, please REVIEW! Thanks! I will try to update sooner next time because I will actually have access to Internet and time. Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. HAPPY 5****th**** CHAPTER! Thank you so much, dear readers, for sticking with me through these first, sometimes short, chapters! You guys are the best!**


	6. The Bookstore

**WARNING: LONGER CHAPTER THEN USUAL STRAIGHT AHEAD! ENJOY!**

**(Note: I do not own Agatha Christie)**

Nancy and Ned spent the rest of the morning checking out the various shops. Nancy bought a blue necklace for Bess and a set of beautiful postcards of the area for George. At noon, the two sat down at the small corner coffee shop in town. Nancy ordered a small turkey sandwich and a glass of milk while Ned ordered a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich with a soda. As they sat waiting for their food, Ned pointed behind Nancy.

"Hey, look, it's a bookstore. Do you want to go and check it out after lunch?"

Nancy nodded. "Alright, but what do you want to do after that? We still have the whole afternoon to fill."

Ned shrugged but did not say anything until the waitress was done giving them their food. When she left he thought for a second. "I suppose we could go and check out the various hiking trails and see if we want to try any."

Nancy shook her head as she took a sip of her milk. "No, we have to stretch things out. We are going to be here for a week and I do not want to do everything there is to do in one day. We can get some maps then go hiking tomorrow, okay?"

Ned nodded, his mouth full of the delicious sandwich he was eating.

After lunch they went to check out the bookstore. When they walked inside, Nancy noticed that it was quiet and empty of any other people. Ned pointed to a rack of hiking maps.

"I'll go check out the maps for a bit."

Nancy nodded and headed in the direction of the main counter. An middle aged woman with brown hair and hazel eyes sat at the counter opening some boxes of books. Nancy smiled at her when the woman looked up. "Hello, I was wondering, do you happen to have any Agatha Christie books?"

The woman thought for a moment but then shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. We did, but then our store got robbed and all the new boxes of Agatha Christie books were stolen."

Nancy's hand automatically went to her clue book, but she looked behind her shoulder to see Ned trying to figure out how to put one of the maps back together. She turned back to the woman and leaned in. "This is the bookstore that got robbed?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. We are the only bookstore in the valley at the moment but I have heard rumors that there might be another one across town, which is fine with me. We specialize in a variety of books, but I would love to focus more on books about the area or history. My name is Laura Penn, and what is your name?"

Nancy held out her hand. "Nancy Drew Nickerson."

Laura shook her hand and nodded at Ned. "I know who you are, but I suppose that is your new husband?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes, we are on our honeymoon. Could you tell me about the robbery?"

Laura shrugged. "Nothing much to tell, I suppose. It was two weeks ago. I left at 5 o'clock in the evening to go home, locking the front and alley door. I also latched the windows and put the money box in my bag. The next morning, I came here to find the alley door smashed down and half of my stock of books, including Agatha Christie, stolen. I called the police and they came here to investigate. They did the typical routine, but could not find a single clue to go on. After that, I went through and began to order all the new books using the insurance money I got, which covered everything, and now I have to start putting them on the shelves."

Nancy nodded as she wrote in her clue book but then asked, "Were any valuable books stolen?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I keep any antique books at my home in a safe. I love to collect them, but I will sell them for the right price. All the books that were stolen, mostly fictional novels, totaled to about 450. As I said, insurance covered everything, including the door, so now all I can do is hope my new steel door holds up and put my new books on the shelves."

Nancy continued to write as she asked, "One last question, did you notice anyone around or a car when you left? Oh, and is there anyone new around town that might be suspicious to the police?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I was alone in the back when I left and I did not notice any odd cars. As for new people, I am afraid not. The police have not suspected anyone around here, and only tourists are new people, so the police figure that the robber was probably a tourist who is long gone by now. Thankfully most stores in town have great insurance so there really is no need to try and get the items back. Oh, there is my husband with the truck. We have 5 more boxes of books that we have to get up today, so if you will excuse me."

Nancy put her clue book back in her bag as Laura ran back into the storage room. She was still running all these things over in her mind when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she leaned back into Ned. She could get used to being this close.

Ned gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before asking, "So, what were you two talking about? I thought I heard something about a robbery."

Nancy shrugged, biting her lip a little. "I was just asking her about an Agatha Christie book about a gold robbery. She said that they did not have it, so I asked her about other books but she did not have any of them. Did you find a map?"

Ned nodded. "Yes, it is a great map of all the easy and intermediate trails around the valley. I guess we will wait for the owner to get back real quick and then can we please go back to the inn? My feet are killing me."

Nancy laughed. "Oh, alright, we can go back. But tomorrow we have to go try one of those trails."

Ned rolled his eyes but laughed.

After they paid for the map, they walked back to the inn where they found the delicious scent of steak coming from the kitchen. Nancy figured that would be dinner as she headed up to the room with Ned.

**I am so proud of myself for writing such a long chapter so quickly! I did not think that it would be this long, but look here!! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if it was worth the typing. Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**Check out my writing blog! It is all about book reviews, writing tips, my own writing journey, fun stuff and my own writing journey. Just go to my profile and click the Homepage button or type in www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com**

**Sorry about the dots, FanFiction will not let you type it in regular for some reason. CHECK IT OUT!**


	7. Robbery, again

**ENJOY the next chapter!**

Nancy gave a sigh of relaxation as she sat down on her bed. Ned was currently taking a shower before they went to dinner that evening, but for now Nancy was just enjoying some quiet time.

Her mind kept going through all the things that were happening in town. Two robberies in two weeks? She knew that it could be two different robbers, but only cheap things were stolen from the stores and that sounded like the same person. But why would the robber only be stealing cheap stuff? Was he selling them as expensive items so he could get a profit? She could not tell, but she did know that she needed to look for more clues soon. Perhaps going to the police and asking them questions...

Nancy's thoughts were interrupted by Ned walking out of the bathroom in clean clothes. Nancy sat up and smiled at him. "Did you have a nice shower?"

Ned nodded. "Yes, it was really nice to be able to let my feet soak a little from walking all day. Now, ready to go to dinner?"

Nancy jumped up and they headed down to the dining room where they found only one available table to sit at. When they were seated they ordered two steaks and some apple pie for dessert. While they waited for their food, Nancy and Ned talked.

"So, have you figured out which trails you want to go on tomorrow?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, I did not look at the map while you were in the shower."

"Then what did you do for the 30 minutes I was in there for?"

"Just thinking."

Ned raised his eyebrow. "Thinking about what?"

Nancy swirled her water a bit and took a sip before answering. "Oh, you know, about the case."

Ned's widened. "What case, Nancy?"

Nancy frantically searched for an excuse to get out of her stupid mistake but none came. "Um, well, the, uh..."

Suddenly a scream was heard from upstairs and a second later a young couple ran down the stairs. "Someone just robbed our room!" The man shouted.

Ned grabbed his cell phone and dialed the police while Helen tried to comfort the women.

When the police arrived they checked out the room, did their testing, and then questioned the guests. Nancy and Ned told them that they did not know what happened and where they had been. At about midnight the officers left the inn, leaving two officers to act as security guards, while the rest searched the area to see if they could find the robber, but with no luck.

Ned and Nancy went back to their room when the police left and searched to make certain that none of their things were stolen. Thankfully everything was in its place and so the two sat down on the bed silent, with Nancy's mind on this new state of events.

She knew that it was getting more likely that the robber was the same person who had robbed the stores, but she had to ask the young couple what had been stolen and then she still needed to ask the police about what had been happening. Nancy suddenly felt Ned turn her face to his. She was worried that he still wanted to know what case she was talking about, but her worries were put to rest as his lips met hers and the newlyweds leaned back onto the bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope that this chapter was good, but please tell me if this story is going to fast, to slow or not seeming to move at all. Also, go check out my blog on writing, book reviews and my other fan fiction stories: www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com Until next chapter, Li Li **


	8. Interview part1

**Sorry for the wait, but please ENJOY!**

Nancy walked down the hall and looked for the number that Helen had given her that was the robbed couple's room. After last night's events, Nancy was happy to be able to wake up in bed next to Ned relaxed after such a day. She had left Ned in the shower, with a note that she had gone down to see what breakfast was. She was actually hoping to get a couple questions in from the couple before Ned came to look for her.

She finally found and door and knocked. A few seconds passed and the women from last night opened the door. Nancy had not noticed the women's looks the night before but she was beautiful. She had long blond hair that was satiny smooth, crystal clear blue eyes and a face that was soft and smooth. The women looked over Nancy and asked, "Who are you?"

Nancy stopped staring and held out her hand. "My name is Nancy Drew, I have the room down the hall. I was in the dining room last night when you were robbed and I was hoping to ask you a couple questions."

The women thought for a moment then brightened up. "Oh, Nancy Drew, I know that name. I see it in the papers sometimes. You are that incredible detective from River Heights. Please, come in. I would love to tell you what happened." The women led Nancy into the room and they sat down on the bed. "My name is Susy, Susy Martin. My husband, Todd, is down getting some food before we leave this afternoon to go back home."

Nancy got out her clue book and began to write. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, only on the other side of the valley. We are only staying here because our pipes burst and we had to take all out stuff out and move until the damage is repaired. Thankfully that is only a week away, and we can now move back into the first and second floor while the basement is still getting worked on, but I am so upset that this had to happen to us now."

"This? What do you mean?"

"The robbery. I was so careful to keep our room locked because all of our expensive things are here and all of the sudden it was broken into."

Nancy nodded and kept writing. "What was actually stolen?"

Susy wrung her hands a little before answering. "My 10 carat diamond necklace. Todd bought it for me on our 5th anniversary. It is worth about 20,000 dollars. I had it in a large safe back at the house, but since we moved here I have had to place it in a locked jewelry box with a false bottom. I always checked on it in the morning because we always figured that if worse came to worse we could sell it and use the money for anything we needed. But the robber broke in the door, the cops said that he used a screwdriver, ran straight for the jewelry box, leaving everything else untouched, and went straight to the false bottom. None of my other jewelry is missing, not even a ruby ring from my mother that is worth 5,000 dollars."

Susy wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and continued. "I have no idea what to do now. Todd and I will just have to make up the loss from the diamond and move on. The police said that they are looking everywhere but no clues have come up. They will contact us when they find it, but it is probably on the black market right now being bought and sold and could wind up anywhere in the world."

Nancy stopped writing, put her clue book away, and offered Susy a smile. "Do not worry, I promise that I will look everywhere for the diamond. This is not the first diamond mystery I have solved."

Susy looked up and gasped. "You mean that you will take the case? Oh thank you! You have no idea what this means to me and my husband."

Nancy gave Susy a hug and got up to leave. "No problem, it would be my pleasure. But just one more question. Do you know where the police station is? I need to see what they know that I might need."

Susy nodded and opened the door for Nancy. "Just go down main street and make a left when you come to the stoplight. You can not miss it from the street. Again, thank you for doing this. I hate to take up your time with such a useless mystery, but just to know that you are on the case puts me at ease."

Nancy thanked Susy and promised to keep her up to date before she walked down the hall towards the stairs. When she passed her door Ned opened it and Nancy jumped slightly. "Oh, Ned, you scared me. How was your shower?"

Ned shrugged. "Fine, but I thought that you said you would be downstairs. What were you doing down the hall?"

Nancy frantically searched her mind for an answer. "Um, I was just seeing where it led. I thought that there was another stairway that led down, but it was just a dead end. Now, how about some breakfast?"

Nancy smiled and led Ned down the stairs, while he just looked down the hall with a question on his face.

**Okay, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how this chapter was. I hope that you guys all liked it, and please check out my blog at www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com it is all about writing and my other fan fiction is posted. Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	9. Interview part2

**Hi, sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!**

Nancy stared at her plate of food at breakfast. She needed to figure out a plan to go and question the police without Ned coming with her. She could not figure out a good reason for him as to why she should go to the police alone. She felt something rub her leg and she looked up. Ned gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright? You seem to be thinking hard on something and you have hardly touched your food."

Nancy gave him a small smile. "I am okay. It is just that, well," and an idea hit her, "I just remembered that I did not bring any hiking gear. I need to go to that sporting store and buy at least some good hiking boots."

"Alright, we can go right after breakfast."

Nancy shook her head. "No, I want to get going as soon as possible. I will go to the store right now and get some boots. You meet me at the start of the trail. We can go from there. You enjoy your food, bye." Nancy gave Ned a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

Ned watched her leave and just shook his head, enjoying his pancakes.

When Nancy finally arrived at the police station, she was out of breath. She had practically ran all the way so she would have time to get all her questions in before she had to meet Ned. She opened the door and walked into the station.

The station was small. A couple desks and a door leading to the cells in the back were all that greeted her. She noticed that only three police officers were there, all sitting at their desks. She approached the first desk.

The officer was a middle aged man with black hair and brown eyes. He was drinking coffee and reading some files. He looked up at her as she approached.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

Nancy held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Nancy Drew."

The man's eyes widened. "Hey, I know you. You are that detective that solved that mystery in Wisconsin, at that inn. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tom Jarlen."

They shook hands and Nancy sat down across from him. Tom closed the file he was reading and leaned back. "Now why would a famous detective like yourself be doing in out little small town?"

"Well, I am actually on my honeymoon, but that is not why I am here. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the robbery that happened last night, with the diamond?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, I can see how you would be drawn to such a case. It is a mystery. Last night we all got a call about the robbery. We rushed to the scene, but the robber was already gone. We set men out to search the area, but there was nothing there, not even car tracks. We think that robber must be either a real sneaky guy or a guest at the inn. But we did not get any leads or suspicions about the guests. We took some samples at the crime scene, but we are unable to figure out anything. The robber used gloves and there is absolutely no DNA that we can use at the scene. We are now stuck at a dead end and all I can figure is that the diamond was already sold on the black market."

Nancy wrote as fast as she could. "But do you know anything about the couple?"

"The Martins? Yes, I know them. They live around here. Sad business with their pipes bursting, but I guess that is just how life is. They are a nice couple, never gives anyone any trouble. If you are asking if I think they stole the diamond to get the insurance, no, I do not. They were just trying to decide on a policy when it was stolen, leaving them with no money. If they wanted to sell it, they could just fine. But, it is a shame that it was stolen. I always loved Molly O'Wood."

Nancy glanced up at Tom confused. "Molly O'Wood? The movie star?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, her. I always loved her movies as a kid and it was a shame when she died five years ago."

"But what does she have to do with this?"

Tom's leaned forward and looked over his shoulder before saying. "I am not really supposed to say this, but I figure that it is already being found out. The necklace that was stolen was actually Molly O'Wood's necklace. She wore it to all her red carpet events. When she died it was auctioned off and the Martins were able to buy it. That makes the necklace worth who knows how much."

"But Mrs. Martin, or Susy, told me that it was only worth 20,000 dollars."

Tom shrugged. "Well, yes, that was what they paid for it. But I heard that there was hardly anyone at the auction so they got it at the first bid. If there had been more people that early in the morning, it would have sold for over 100,000 dollars."

Nancy's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock. "Well, that does make the necklace more valuable for the robbers. I must go now, but I have just one more question. Do you believe that this robbery is connected to the other robberies around town?"

Tom sighed. "I have no idea, but I suppose they could be. But why? That is the question that would need to be answered before we can start connecting those together. I hope that you can help us in this, but remember to enjoy your honeymoon. I would hate for you to be too busy for your new husband."

Nancy grinned and got up. "Well, I will try to remember that. Thank you again and please let me know anything new that you may find."

"Will do, good bye Nancy Drew."

"Good bye Mr. Jarlen"

Nancy stepped out of the police station, ran down the steps, and almost collided with the person standing at the sidewalk.

Nancy hurriedly brushed herself off and looked up. "I am so sorry I did not see...what are you doing here?"

**Oooh, who was it?! Suspence! Sorry, but hey, it might make me write faster. The Wisconsin inn is the Nancy Drew Mystery game The Treasure in the Royal Tower. That was the first Nancy Drew game that I was able to finish, so this was a little memorial to that. Molly O'Wood is my own character, so DO NOT STEAL or at least ask permission to use her. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but please be patient with me. In the mean time, check out my blog www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com for updates on my other fanfiction stories. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	10. The Hike part1

**Sorry, but PLEASE ENJOY!**

Nancy stared at the person for a moment, both of them silent.

"Well, I do not know, Nancy," Ned answered, "But I should be the one asking you. I was just on my way to meet you. But what are YOU doing walking out of the police station?"

Nancy searched her brain frantically for a good excuse. "Um, well, I was just, um, checking to see if we needed to be worried about getting robbed."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Getting robbed?"

Nancy nodded, the story fitting in place. "Yes, I just wanted to see if the police would suggest that we take any extra precautions against getting robbed. With so many stores getting robbed, and now the room right down the hall from us, I wanted to make sure that we did not need to leave. I would hate to have our honeymoon ruined by a robbery."

Ned stared at her suspiciously for a moment but then nodded. "Fine, I believe you."

Nancy grinned, secretly letting out a sigh of relief. "Great, now let's get to hiking."

Ned stopped her. "Wait, what about your hiking boots? Were you able to get those?"

Nancy quickly shook her head. "No, I came here first just to put myself at ease. The officer in there explained all the things we could do to be safe for so long that I lost track of time. We can go shopping now and you can help me."

Nancy quickly dragged Ned to the sporting stores.

Once they were done choosing a red pair of hiking boots for Nancy, they headed to the end of town to where the hiking trails began. After looking through the map, they decided on one of the easier trails to start with and if they wanted to go on any of the harder ones they could.

After hiking for two hours, the two sat down on a large boulder to take a break. Ned suddenly stood up and said he had to go in the woods for a minute. Nancy watched him leave and laid back on the boulder, soaking in the sun.

Suddenly, she heard something from the behind her. She stood up and looked around, making sure that she had her pepper spray and a stick in case it was an animal.

The sound came again and Nancy looked around searching for the source. It had sounded like a car, but she knew from the map that there were no roads around the trails for at least a couple miles.

She decided, being the way she is, to investigate the situation.

She quickly ran up over the hill behind her, being careful not to slip on the loose rock, when she came to the top. She still heard the noise, but it was closer now. She kept running through the trees until she came to the edge of a small cliff. She continued to hear the noise growing louder and now she was sure that it was a truck. She ran along the edge of the cliff until she found a way to walk to the bottom. When she arrived at the bottom she heard what sounded like the noise growing a little less loud so she took off in a sprint to try and find it.

She ran for about five minutes until, exhausted, she finally came to the edge of a small clearing near the base of the mountain.

What she saw surprised her.

**I am evil. First, not updating for almost two weeks! Two, updating with a short chapter. And three, leaving you in a kinda suspense! Feel free to throw tomatoes, I deserve it. But I am sorry. I hate when my favorite writers do not update for weeks, so I know completely how you feel. Please review and let me have it, but just make sure to let me know how this was. I will try to be sooner next time, but if I am not, I apoligize in advance. Things have been hectic, and my friend just gave me Breaking Dawn and I have to finish that soon. But anyway, please review. Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li**

_**P.S. HAPPY 10**__**th**__** CHAPTER! I am sorry (I did this with my Eragon story) that this is not really a great way to celebrate, but I do thank you all for sticking in there for so long, through my short updates and my long breaks, you guys ROCK!! I, being a writer, would not be anything without you, so THANK YOU! Free imaginary cookies for you all! You even get to choose what flavor! :) Hopefully we will last a little while longer and that you will all like the story through and through. Wish me luck! Li Li**_


	11. The Hike part2

**Hi, ENJOY!**

Nancy stared at the scene before her, stunned.

She was standing above a large warehouse, that looked as those it had been hurriedly built, at the base of the mountain. The river could bee seen behind the trees on one side of the warehouse. Nancy watched as a large truck pulled up to the warehouse and drove in. It had come from a road that looked old, as if it had been forgotten, confirming her suspicions about the noise.

Nancy quickly got on the ground and watched behind a rock as two men walked out of the warehouse and talked. From where she was she could not hear them, but it seemed that they were having a good time. They both laughed and separated, going in opposite directions towards the river. They both carried guns and wore dark clothing.

_Guards_, Nancy thought. She watched them until they disappeared and then crept slowly along the edge until she was just over the warehouse roof and could see through a skylight.

The warehouse was mostly empty except for several boxes, two trucks and an office area with computers. There were two more guys in the building and they were going through the boxes. Nancy tried to see, but they blocked her view of the contents. Finally one of them stood up and held something in his hand. Nancy gasped. It was a Agatha Christie book! Actually the whole box was full of them.

_Those must be the guys that robbed the bookstore_, Nancy realized.

The two guys moved onto another box and Nancy watched them pull out a couple dolls, jars and a case of small rings.

_So the robberies are all connected!_ Nancy continued to watched them move around. They walked over to the safe that was next to the computers and opened it. One of them pulled out a case and opened it to show the other guy. Nancy gasped.

It was the necklace! Sparkling in the light that shown through the windows, Nancy stared at the item she had been searching for. She knew that she needed to do something to get it back, but before she could do anything the man put the case back in the safe and locked it. The two then walked over to a couple chairs and began to talk. Since she could not hear anything, Nancy realized that she needed to figure out a plan to get into the warehouse without being seen. She wracked her brain for several minutes but she could not think of anything. Maybe Ned could help...Ned! She had completely forgotten about him. He was probably panicking and looking for her now. She had to go back and she needed to tell him the truth about what she had been doing.

Nancy got up and ran back the way she came. It took her a little longer but she was able to make it back to the boulder she had just left. She stood panting as she scanned the forest for any sign of him. Suddenly she heard someone shouting her name and ran towards the source. She found Ned standing in the middle of a meadow calling for her. As she walked towards him he spotted her and ran up to her, grabbing on to her like she would disappear.

"Where have you been, I have been looking everywhere for you? I was so worried that something had happened to you."

Nancy kissed Ned and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, I was just looking for something. Ned, we need to talk about something important."

Ned stared at her. "What?"

Nancy took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but then an idea struck her. She slowly smiled at Ned and said, "How would you like to go on a boat ride down the river?"

**I know, suspense again, but at this point I really have no idea what Nancy's plan is! Hey, keeps me in suspense too. :) Are you guys proud of me for updating sooner? I think that I now have a plan that will help remind me to update. Wish me luck and I hope that it will work. Please review and let me know how I did! Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	12. The Plan and Reveil

**WARNING LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! ENJOY!**

Nancy gazed around her nervously. Ned had agreed to go on a boat ride down the river, but she knew that he was beginning to suspect what she was doing. But there was time for that later. Right now she knew they were getting close to where the hideout was and she needed to see exactly what their security was around the river.

Ned heaved a sigh beside her and she turned to give him a small smile. He was doing all the rowing and she could tell he was wondering why they were doing something like this in the first place.

Nancy leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He stopped rowing and just let the boat float on its own while he deepened the kiss. Nancy opened her eyes and started to pull away, but then she saw one of the guards in the woods. He had not spotted them yet so Nancy quickly pushed Ned down onto the floor of the boat and stayed on top of him. Thankfully the boat's edges were just high enough to cover their bodies, but Nancy knew that it would seem a little odd for a boat to be floating down the river on its own.

Ned's eyes had flew open when she had pushed him down, but he closed them again and continued to kiss her, obviously enjoying this time alone. He kissed her for a few minutes but then stopped when he realized that she was not kissing back and was instead trying to peak over the edge of the boat. Slightly perturbed that her attention was on something else, Ned asked, "What are you looking at so intently?"

Nancy jumped a little but then tried to smile at Ned. "Oh, nothing, I just thought that I had seen something. Now, what about our little make out session we were enjoying?" Nancy leaned back down and began to kiss Ned, but he pulled back, not believing her.

"Listen Nancy, you have been acting really strange ever since we got here. Running around and leaving me behind, disappearing into the woods, and now looking at something over the edge of our boat. Something is happening that is distracting you from enjoying our honeymoon and I want to know what it is."

Nancy bit her lip and looked her hand, trying to avoid his hurt face. "Well, this will be hard to hear, but I have been working on something since we got here."

Ned's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Working on something? You mean, like a mystery?"

Nancy nodded.

"I thought you and I had agreed that you would not try to solve any mysteries while we were on our honeymoon." Ned shook his head and covered his face with his hand. "Does the mystery have anything to do with all the robberies around town?"

Nancy grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

Ned peaked at her through his fingers. "You of all people, Nancy Drew Nickerson, are the only person that could find a stolen diamond mystery in the middle of nowhere on her honeymoon!"

Nancy glanced up at his face. "Does that mean that I am forgiven?"

Ned brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I guess it does, but please, Nancy, be honest with me. Lying about things always brings trouble. Promise that you will never lie to me about working on a case again?"

Nancy nodded. "Of course, I promise. It has been hard trying to keep a secret from you anyway."

Ned grinned but then his face fell. He tried to look over the edge of the boat, but with Nancy on top of him he could not get a glimpse. "What were you looking at anyway?"

Nancy looked back down and shrugged. "Well, I was trying to make sure that the guard that is protecting the secret hideout did not see us."

Ned laid back down and groaned. "Let me guess, you want to break into that hideout and retrieve the stolen diamond, all the while trying not to get captured and killed by the robbers. And, you want me to help."

Nancy nodded, a smile on her face once again. "Pretty much."

"And, will there be lots of danger and intense moments along the way?"

"You bet."

Ned shrugged. "Alright, let me hear your crazy, dangerous, what-were-you-thinking plan."

* * *

"Are you sure that we should have left the car so far away? We made need to make a quick escape."

Nancy shook her head as the once again duo crouched down behind a bush near the warehouse. "No, they would have heard us coming and then spotted the car. It is best that we leave it far away for now. Besides, I do not intend on being here too long."

Ned rolled his eyes but kept silent. Nancy examined the area and nodded. "Okay, the coast is here. They must be robbing another store or something. Come on, we need to hurry."

The two ran over to the warehouse door and opened it. When they came in, they saw that all the boxes were still there and the lights were off. Nancy took a flashlight out and they went over to the safe, which was left unlocked. Ned frowned. "Why would they leave the safe with a diamond necklace in it unlocked?"

Nancy shrugged. "Well, if they figured that no one would find them and that they would be back soon it would make perfect sense."

Nancy opened the door and saw the box that held the stone. She pulled it out and opened it and the sight before them was dazzling. The diamond shone, in all its glory. The two stared at the diamond in awe, but the sound of a truck brought them out of their trance.

Nancy quickly shut the safe door and shoved the necklace into her pocket. The two ran to the door but were stopped as it opened and the lights came on.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**YEAH! A long chapter and I updated on schedule! Please feel free to send me reviews with tons of praise and compliments. LOL :) Well, you can at least send me a review and tell me how you liked the chapter. Sadly, we are nearing the end of our tale of love and wonder and you will be able to enjoy only two or three chapters before we must all say farewell. Just a warning because I always thank all my reviewers at the end, so if you still have not reviewed, you may want to if you want to be thanked. Until next chapter, Li Li **

**www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com**


	13. Happily Ever After Of Course

**Last chapter ahead! Please ENJOY one last time!**

"I told you we should have kept the car closer."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Ned, we did not even make it out the door before they caught us. I doubt that your car being out front would have made much of a difference."

Ned huffed. "Well, maybe they would have stayed so long trying to figure out why there was a car parked in front of their hiding spot that we would have been able to make a run for it."

Nancy turned her head as far as she could behind her so she could look at him. "Ned, just face it, we were caught, we are now tied up, so stop complaining and try to get the rope undone!"

Ned grumbled but went back to trying to reach the knot that tied him and Nancy to two chairs. They had been tied there after the robbers had found them in the warehouse and now they were all talking in one corner trying to figure out what to do with Ned and Nancy.

Ned groaned as he tried to pull his arm out of the rope but was unsuccessful. "You know, this is all your fault. If you had just stopped trying to solve your little mystery we would be spending time together in our hotel room and not here tied up and facing possible danger."

"I said that I was sorry for the mess we are in, but you do not have to blame me! It is not like I wanted this to happen."

Ned snorted. "Yeah right. Nancy, I know you too well. You are always on the lookout for danger and mystery. You live for this kind of stuff, so of course you would love to be able to get into yet another dangerous situation that you will have to use your brains to save us from and then be treated as a hero when we are done, not even caring if you put anyone else in danger while you do it."

Nancy glared at Ned. "Well, maybe you should not have married me if that is the way you feel!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have!"

Nancy and Ned sat still for a few minutes, fuming. Finally Ned dropped his head and sighed. "I do not want to divorce you Nancy, I just want you to understand how I feel when you drag me on these adventures, without even a thought of what you are doing and who you are doing it with."

Nancy shrugged. "I am sorry too. I guess that I was just defensive because I was afraid of how you would act in the first place and now you are acting like it. I promise that I will try to think before I act. Will you forgive me for dragging you into this?"

Ned turned himself a little so he could look Nancy in the face. "Of course you are forgiven. I am sorry for acting like that. I am a little glad that you did drag me along or you would have done something stupid!"

Nancy smiled and they were able to stretch to give each other a quick kiss. Nancy suddenly realized something. "Hey, this was our first fight as a married couple!"

"Well, do not sound so enthused at it. But, I am kind of bummed that we are stuck here or we could have done what I think is the best part: Make up."

Nancy tried to figure out what he was saying and when she did, she blushed, but she knew that she was looking forward to that part too.

The two settled into silence as they continued in their attempts to get untied. Suddenly one of the robbers stopped talking and came over to the pair as the rest of them left and building. Only one of them stayed where he was, watching them. Nancy could hear the sound of car doors slamming and the truck drive away. She watched the man as he came to stand in front of her, a sly smile on his face.

"Well, you two seemed to have caused quite a problem for me and my friends. The rest of them were planning on hitting another store, but you have them worried now. They are going to go and wait for my word that there is not an ambush waiting for them once you tell me who you are working for. Now, who else knows that you two are here?"

Nancy lifted her head up and glared at the man. "Actually, the police were the ones who sent us. We found out all about your plan for tonight and they wanted to catch you while we came here to find the stuff. Your men will be caught, so just give up now."

The man laughed. "I see, well now, where are we robbing next?"

Nancy bit her tongue a little. "Well, um, I can not tell you that or you would figure out a plan to evade the police."

The man smirked down at her. "You have no idea where we are hitting tonight, do you? Well, I had better call the guys up and let them know to go ahead and get some good stuff at the sporting goods store. I hear that have some pretty good skis and boards that could fetch a pretty penny online."

"Wait," Nancy called. The man turned back to her. "Why are you not stealing cheap stuff again?"

"Because we are done with that part of the plan. See, we knew about that diamond necklace, but we did not know how to get it. So we busted the pipes in that couple's house so they would be forced to move to a place that did not have a huge safe to keep the necklace in. Once we knew that they were in the inn we decided that we needed to divert the police's attention to other people's problems. We robbed a couple stores, but the guys only stole cheap stuff so we would not cause too much concern. Once the police were trying to figure out those robberies we hit the inn and got the necklace. Now, we are hitting the sporting goods store so we can get a little extra spending money before we leave and head off for New York City where we can sell our stuff. Now, I have to go now."

"Wait," Ned said. The man grumbled but turned to Ned. "Why would you rob the stores before the inn? Why not just hit the big thing right off the bat without setting up all the police to search for you?"

The man thought for a second but then glared at Ned. "Well, why should I explain things to you, Mr. Smarty Pants. You just sit there and shut up, along with your girlfriend here."

"She is not my girlfriend, she is my wife."

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry, my mistake." He turned around and went out side, pulling his cell phone out as he closed the door.

Nancy quickly thought up a plan once the man was out of sight. "Hey, you!" Nancy called to the guard that stood by the door. He looked up at her. "Yeah, you. Come over here!"

The man heaved a sigh and walked over, obviously bored. Once he was in front of Nancy, she jerked her head so he would come closer. Once he was just a foot away from her, Nancy jerked her hand out of the rope and punched him in the face as hard as she could. As he fell back, rubbing his nose while cursing, Nancy quickly scooted out from beneath the rope and grabbed a trash can close to her and hit the man over the head, knocking him out. Nancy rushed over to Ned and untied him. When they started to run, the other man came back in the stared in shock at how the situation had changed. He quickly rolled up his sleeves and headed towards Nancy and Ned. Ned grabbed the trash can again and hit as hard as he could the man and knocked him out also.

The pair ran out of the building, hand in hand, towards their car so they could get out of there.

* * *

After Ned and Nancy were able to get to a cell phone, they called the police and told them about the robbery at the sporting goods store. When the police arrived, the men were putting skis into a box and were arrested. Nancy and Ned led the police to the secret warehouse where the two other men were just waking up and they too were arrested like their buddies.

All the goods in the warehouse were returned to their owners, so everyone got their stuff back. The diamond was given back to it's owners and Nancy was given a hundred dollars as a small reward from the grateful couple, who got a huge insurance policy on the diamond as soon as possible.

Ned and Nancy decided to leave the mystery site before the press came and went back to Nancy's home in River Heights, where they were living with her dad until they got their own place.

* * *

Nancy sat down on the couch next to Ned, heaving a sigh. Ned rolled his eyes and looked at Nancy. "Let me guess, going through depression again at not having the case anymore?"

Nancy glared at him, but smiled a little. "I guess I am. I am just upset about how horrible I acted on out honeymoon, with lying to you and everything."

Ned smirked. "Well, I think our honeymoon was a success. We got to spend time alone and I expected that we would have to get into some sort of danger on our honeymoon."

Nancy blushed a little. "Well, we did have some good alone times together, but still. I should have just avoided the case altogether."

Ned brushed her cheek with his hand. "No you should not have. You solved one of the biggest cases ever and helped people. Now we are back here and we can just enjoy being newlyweds. Now, if I remember correctly, we still had to make up from our first fight, correct?"

Nancy smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but the two were interrupted but Nancy's dad walking in with the phone. "Hey, Nancy, phone call for you. It's from someone in New York who says that their art galleries have been robbed and some famous Picasso paintings stolen. Do you want to take it?"

Nancy looked at Ned worriedly. Ned sighed but nodded. "Go for it, I knew the peace would not last long."

Nancy squealed and hugged Ned. "Thank you, I promise that I will make it up to you!" She bounced up and grabbed the phone from her dad.

Ned just rolled his eyes again and turned back to his magazine. "Detectives," He muttered under his breath, grinning.

**(Weeping, takes a breath, more weeping, blows her nose, yet another round of weeping) Okay, done now, but I will miss this story, as I always do when I finish a fan fiction. Now, if you have not read my other fan fictions (hint, read, hint) then I will explain what happens next: I love being thanked for reviewing a story, so I personally thank each and every one of my reviewers for taking the time (ten seconds) to send me a review. So, without further a do, here are the thank you's:**

**Elja: **Thank you for your 3 reviews! You have earned the **First Review** award! Congratulations!

**bookworm2009:** Thanks for your 4 reviews, and you get half of the **Most Stuff** award for reviewing and putting me on your Fave and Alert lists. Thanks!

**JadeGirlMarander:** Your name sounds familiar. Have you read other stories by me? Well, anyway, you win the **Most Reviews** award for your 6 reviews! And you get the other half of the **Most Stuff** award for reviewing and putting me on your Fave and Alert lists. THANK YOU!

**franknjoe:** I know, why does Ned bother? Thank You for your review!

**Cool Rocker13:** Sorry about the cliffs, but that is how inspiration and stamina work. I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story though. THANKS for the review!

**And now, a THANK YOU to the other people who put me on their Alert list:**

**4everyoung**

**Fashion Designing Diva**

**iceprincesswitch**

**nysunsetangel**

**You guys are what keep readers coming back.**

**Now, I must say so long until you either read my other stories (hinthint) or I come back to write Nancy Drew again. Until I write again, good bye. Li Li**

**(Check out my blog www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com to check out my thoughts on writing, other cool writings, book reviews and TONS of writing tips. See you there!)**


End file.
